The Lost Boy
by Le Fake
Summary: Once upon a time...


Hello everybody!

This is my first fanfiction in English, so I hope I didn't make a lot of mistakes writing it. It is just a traducing of one of my French fanfiction.

Have a nice time!

Don't forget to sent a review ^^

* * *

_« Once upon a time, a boy born as twin of a girl. This boy was so beautiful that he looked like an angel. Like it, he seems to be asexual : he was the perfect reflect of his sister._

_This looking complicated recognizance of them: it was really hard to tell who was who. Children themselves made a game where they exchanged their identity - I am you, and you are I._

_But exchanging their identity, the boy and his sister, at last, lost it. The remembrance of one became their of the other one. The boy and her sister became a single being. One of them disappeared. Nobody could say who had stayed : the boy? Or the girl?_

_Days after days, adults researched the truth. Anyone simply had thought to look if the child had a male or female sex. They were just subjugated by the being they had under their eyes. Front to what they looked as something like a divinity, they took and brought the child in a villa. Inside it, a kind of cult grew up. Then as the ultimate proof of their devotion, they offered their own life for the child._

_As there was nobody anymore, the child returned where he lived before, when he had a twin._

_After weeks of wandering, the child found his old home. He had going upstairs, to his room. He opened the door. There he found a person. Himself. Front of him, he saw himself smiling. The other told him he were waiting for him. He approached himself, so the other did the same. At last, they were really closed. The child asked the other who he were. Hearing the question, the other let a pure laugh escaped from his lips. Then he answered simply : "I am you, and you are me" »_

The young man took a look on the child next to him. He smiled, and asked : "Did you understand the morality of this story?" The boy answered by a negative shake of his head. For him, it was too complicated.

"Well you know... There is things more complicated. This story in fact is not finished. It is writing. It will only conclude when the boy will know who he is, who the other is. Not before."

"So there is no morality?"

"It is one. Everyone could loose himself, on the journey to find his own truth. But it could be lost forever..."

"Oh...It's really hard to understand! Even now, I'm not sure I really did! You don't know an other story, more easy for me?"

"Sorry, I don't. Tales I heard during my childhood were complicated. More than this one. You know, my name comes from one those tales. Even if I'm not sure it is my real name..."

"What? But your name, it's your name, that's all! It's the one your mummy and your daddy gave to their baby, so you. People call you by it, don't they?"

"... No one will call me by it. Nevermore. More, I don't want someone will..."

"It is not happy what you're saying. You look doggone sad, I think. You look... not here."

"... I have no idea of who, what or even where I am. I think I have to go."

"No! Stay please! Tell me an other tale!"

The young man looked the boy. He had an imploring look. For two hours, they were sat on a bench, in a park near a hospital. The boy started the conversation, simply telling about clothes the young man wore. Then he continued telling about the beauty of the man, as well thanks to his hair of the colour of the most precious metal on Earth as thanks to the eyes deeper and blue than the ocean.

The young man made a little laugh, caressed the boy's face saying he was a lovely boy, but he really had to go. The boy stopped him taking his jacket and imploring him an other time. The man sighted smiling, and accepted to tell him a last story, the one to which he owed his name. The boy was enjoyed and invited his new friend to take back his seat near him. The young man let the boy place him.

_"Once upon a time, a monster which had no name..."_

And you... Did you understand the morality of those stories?


End file.
